There are many previously known floor mopping apparatus. Typically, a floor mop includes a mop head and a handle. The mop head is often a bundle of absorptive strands banded at one end and coupled to the handle, or a micro-fiber pad attached to rectangular plate by hook-and-loop strips, straps, elastic or other materials. During use, the mop head is submersed in a mop bucket containing a cleaning solution, often a detergent or other cleaning agent diluted in water. After thoroughly soaking the mop head in the cleaning solution, the mop head must be wrung out or otherwise manipulated to remove excess liquid. Thereafter, the mop head is pushed across the floor being cleaned by a user gripping the opposing end of the handle. Once a portion of the floor has been cleaned in this manner, the user re-submerses the mop head in the cleaning solution to remove any particulate removed from the floor, and to re-wet the mop head. The user repeats this process until the entire floor has been cleaned.
However, by re-submersing the mop head in the cleaning solution between each iteration of the above-described process, any particulate removed from the floor may inadvertently be returned to the floor during subsequent iterations. Moreover, the process of wringing out the mop head after each submersion in the cleaning solution can be difficult and time-consuming, and can also expose the user to infectious, toxic, contaminated and otherwise harmful materials previously removed from the floor, particularly in medical and scientific facilities.